


A Night of Firsts

by LittlePeach27



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Vaginal Sex, naruto and hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePeach27/pseuds/LittlePeach27
Summary: Naruto and Hinata go on their first date which leads to other firsts.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 16





	A Night of Firsts

Naruto glanced down at Hinata as they walked. Actually he was doing this a lot. It had been almost a week since they returned from the moon and now he and Hinata were finally on their first date. He was going to bring her to a nice restaurant but she suddenly pulled his arm and said she wanted to get ramen. 

"Are you sure...?" He asked but she nodded in affirmation. 

"I, umm.... I know it's your favorite so I want to go there!" She said. He had a sneaking suspicion she used her Byakugan to see in his wallet but just smiled down at her. 

"Alright, alright. I get it. Let's go -dattebayo!" He rubbed the top of her head lightly before they made their way over. 

"Oh Hinata-chan, It's about time! He's been talking about you so much, I was wondering when he would bring you!" The old man teased. Hinata and Naruto both blushed and looked away. 

"N-not... That much...." Naruto mumbled and scratched the back of his head. 

"Naruto finally brought her! Bring out two bowls, you know which ones!" The man called out, completely ignoring the blonde mans suffering. 

"I'm so sorry..." Naruto said but Hinata just smiled at him. "I think it's sweet." She replied with a soft giggle. They sat down and a few minutes later their food was brought out. 

"That's an awfully big bowl. Are you sure you can finish it?" He asked. 

"I should be able to." Hinata replied.

"Well I'll have your leftovers!" Naruto said with his usual cheerful smile. She finished her bowl before he did. 

"Excuse me... May I have another?" She asked. The owner laughed, 

"She's a keeper, Naruto!" The old man said as he went to fulfill the order. Naruto just stared at her in awe while she lifted the bowl to her lips and drank the last remnants of broth from it. 

"Y-yeah..." He muttered. In the end she out ate him five to three. Naruto went to pull his worn coin purse out but the old man stopped him. 

"It's on the house. Just be sure to bring her back!" Hinata stood up and bowed deeply. 

"That's so kind! Thank you!" 

"I don't know what to say. Thank you -dattebayo." He stood up and took Hinatas hand as they walked out. 

"It's getting late. I should probably get you home-" Naruto started to say but Hinata gripped his jacket sleeve. "C-cup...." She stuttered. 

"Cup?" He repeated, squinting his eyes in confusion. 

"Cup ramen!" She suddenly blurted out but shook her head. "What I mean to say is... Ummm... My dad is still in the hospital and they kept Hanabi for observation... Is that offer for cup ramen at your place still good?" 

"Don't tell me your still hungry -dattebayo?!" She fidgeted awkwardly with his sleeve, her face a crimson color. He stared at her for what seemed like forever until it finally sank it. He wanted so bad to say something cool and manly but all that came out was, "O-oh! Uhhh, sure -ttebayo!" Which came out much louder than he he intended and his face was about as red as hers. He took a deep breath and laced his hand with hers then changed directions towards his apartment building.

When they got to his door he had a realization. Hinata was going to be in his place, probably for the night and he hadn't cleaned in awhile. "Can you wait here for a second?" He said before he rushed inside. For a couple of minutes, Hinata heard the sound of things being thrown and a couple of times she heard Naruto yell out a swear word. Finally he opened the door, breathless but with his usual smile. "Sorry! Come on in!" Hinata looked around at then small one bedroom apartment. 

'This is where Naruto-kun has always lived. Where he sleeps and eats.' She thought to herself. 

"It's not much but..." He started but Hinata shook her head. 

"No. It's yours so... I love it." His face turned bright red and he looked away. 

'Shit! This must be what she felt all these years! I feel like I could melt when she looks at me let alone when she says stuff like that!' He thought. He heard Kurama chuckle. 'All this over a female?' The fox said. 'Shut up! I'll kill you -dattebayo!' Naruto replied in his mind.

"Naruto-kun? Are you okay?" Hinata asked with concern in her voice, snapping him out his thoughts. 

"Oh! Yeah. Sorry." He closed the door. "Sit down here." He gestured towards a small table with a couple of chairs around it. "I'll make our ramen -dattebayo!" He said. 

"I can help if you want." Hinata suggested but Naruto shook his hands. 

"No! I mean you're a guest here and it's rude to make a guest do things right?" He replied. Hinata nodded and sat down. 

"I suppose so..." She replied.

"It won't take long anyway -ttebayo!" Naruto said. He began to prepare the noodles. While he did, Hinata looked around the room and noticed boxes upon boxes stacked almost up to the ceiling. 

"Are all those gifts from...?" She wondered aloud. 

"Yeah these girls keep giving them to me for some reason." Naruto replied which made Hinata giggle. "What's so funny -dattebayo?" He asked as he set the two steaming ramen cups on the table. 

"Nothing, it's just... You're very sweet, Naruto-kun." He was still confused. Naruto ruffled her hair playfully. 

"Hey now! Don't be all cryptic -ttebayo! Spill!" Hinata giggled softly again. 

"It was because they liked you and because it was the Rinne Festival. That was why I didn't give you the first scarf. Because it seemed like..." Hinata start to off but she was interrupted by Naruto suddenly leaning down and placing both his hands on either side of her face. 

"Those girls mean nothing. You mean everything." He whispered before placing his lips on hers softly, much like their first kiss. This one though, was lasting much longer and was becoming increasingly more intense. They finally broke apart. "Hime... I want more of that..." Naruto said huskily, sending a shiver down her spine. 

"What about our ramen?" She asked in a whisper. 

"Never thought I'd say this but I don't give a shit about the ramen -dattebayo..." 

"Good. Me neither." She replied before standing up and grabbed his jacket, pulling him downward towards her. His hands still on her face, he resumed their kiss, turning her around until they reached his bed. 

She fell backwards onto the mattress, her hair splayed around her like a halo, then he climbed on top, hovering above her. His tongue licked her lips, begging for entrance, which she gladly obliged. After a few minutes Naruto pulled away for as they tried to catch their breath. 

"We can stop anytime, -ttebayo. If you get uncomfortable-" She cut him off by putting a finger to his lips. 

"I've waited for you to notice me for so long. This is is all I've ever wanted. I just want you, Naruto-kun." He stared at her, stunned. He'd never had someone say that to him. He felt tears well up and touched his forehead against hers.

"Hinataaaaa!" He cried and began to kiss her again with fervor. Her delicate moans were making his pants so tight it was becoming uncomfortable. He stopped again and received a look of frustration from Hinata. She puffed her cheeks and furrowed her brow. 'Too cute!' He thought. "Sorry it's just... If this is really going to happen I need to go to the store..." He said. 

She looked at him in confusion before she understood. "Ooooh right. Hurry back then." Hinata asked. 

"Yeah, of course. I'll be right back -dattebayo." and then he was out the door. Something about hearing her say that made him really happy. After he left she got off of the bed and undressed down to her panties and carefully folded them, setting them aside. She went to his closet and found one of Narutos black shirts with a red swirl design from when he was a teenager. She closed her eyes and held it close. "It smells like him." Hinata whispered. She looked at the bed and had an idea. It was much bolder than usual but she wanted Naruto to know she wanted this as much as she did. She gulped and decided to put the shirt back and instead sat on the bed to await his return, covering her chest with a portion of his bed sheets.

Naruto had never rushed so much in his life. He jumped over roofs and buildings, until he got to the drug store. He was a bit surprised by the selection. How were there so many options for condoms?! 

"You should get the ribbed kind. It's for her pleasure." He heard from behind and jumped. "Sai and Ino?! Uhhhh.... What are you two-?" 

"The same as you of course!" Sai said with his usual smile. 

"Wait... You guys are together -dattebayo?!" Ino walked past him. 

"We don't have a label yet." She picked up a box and handed it to Naruto. "These are good for your first time and then some. Plus they come in assorted sizes." She said with a wink and a smile. Naruto blushed and grabbed the box, rushing to the check out counter. 

"Such a virgin." Sai remarked which made Ino snicker. 

Finally he was back at his apartment. He took a deep breath and walked in. "Sorry it took so long, I-" But he stopped when he saw Hinata sitting on his bed. She was in a pair panties. And nothing else, except she was covering her breasts with his bed sheet but they were large and he could see the sides of them sticking out. 

"W-welcome back." Hinata said shyly. His pants were becoming tight again. 

"Do you mind if I turn off the lights -ttebayo?" She shook her head so he flipped the switch. He sat down next to her, putting the bag with the condoms on the bedside table. He softly kissed her. She responded by circling her arms around his neck, letting the sheets fall and revealing her full body. 

"Naruto-kun." She said whispered softly. 

"Hinata..." Naruto whispered. He gently pushed her backwards and climbed on top of her again. The room was still well lit from the moon outside, giving the room a blue glow. Naruto looked her up and down. 'Heh. Suck it Toneri -ttebayo!' He thought in triumph.

He put a hand on her stomach and slid it upwards. "May I?" Naruto asked. Hinata blushed and nodded. 'Holy shit her body is amazing! I've only ever seen tits like these in porn mags!' He thought. 

"Ummm, Naruto-kun?" Hinata said. He realized he was staring. "Oh, sorry! You just have a nice body that's all..." Hinata blushed deeply and moved her hands to cover herself. He stopped her by grabbing her wrist. 

"Why are you trying to hide from me?" He asked quietly. She looked away.

"I've just always been embarrassed by my body. I'm curvier than the rest of the girls." 

"Wait... Is that why you always dress in baggy clothes?" Hinata nodded. 

"What about your mission clothes? They're more revealing -dattebayo..." 

"I only wore those clothes because Hanabi said you would like me more if I dressed more stylishly." Narutos eyes widened. She did so much for him and he didn't even know it! He leaned foreword. His eyes had an intensity that they left her dizzy. 

He cupped her cheek and "You are beautiful. In every way, Hinata." He told her.

"Naruto-kun..." She whispered happily, her eyes looking at him lovingly.

They continued their passionate make out session while he groped and kneaded her breasts. She made made little squeaks and moans while squirming under him. It almost sent him over the edge just by that alone. He was very surprised when she suddenly moved one of his hands downward. "You can touch here if you want." She said shyly. He kissed her neck and nibbled her collar bone while softly rubbing above her panties. He felt a large sense of satisfaction when a wet feeling appeared under his fingers. "Your clothes too..." Hinata said, braking the silence again and gripped his jacket. He chuckled. 

"I guess that's fair -ttebayo." He said, then sat up, unzipped his jacket and pulled it off, then the white t-shirt he wore underneath it. The sight of him with out a shirt left Hinata in a state of awe. "Well, now who's staring?" He said with a laugh.

"S-sorry!" She cried out and turned away, her face turning a bright shade of red. 

"I didn't say it was a bad thing,-dattebayo." He replied, cupping her chin in his hand and turning her face to towards him.

"You have a nice body too. It's very strong and manly." Hinata told him. She touched his cheek with her soft hands and ran them down his neck, his chest, his six pack abs and finally to the edge of his pants. She felt him shiver at her touch. She undid the buttons and zipper, pulling them down. He smirked at her and kicked them off onto the floor. Naruto still had on boxers but Hinata could clearly see his full erection. "Can I put my mouth on you?" He asked. Hinata nodded. He licked her neck and then proceeded down. He latched his mouth onto one of her breasts. Hinata put her hands in his hair and made almost inaudible "Ah!" sounds. Sucking on her nipple lightly while messaging the other with his hand. He switched to the other breast. Sucking on it and swirling his tongue. He continued downwards until he got to her panties. He started by giving a small lick to her crotch. Hinata made a high pitch noise and bucked her hips. He smirked to himself as he had a mischievous idea. This time he licked her again but slower. She bucked her hips more than once. He was loving this game! For the third time he put his whole mouth on it and moved his tongue up and down. That time she made an even louder sound, arched her back and dug her hands his hair 'Is she about to...?' he thought to himself. 

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun.... Please... No more teasing..." She begged him breathlessly. 

"Well, what my Hime commands, I must obey, -ttebayo." Naruto replied in a low voice. He removed her panties but not completely. Instead he lifted them up to her knees and put himself in between her thighs. "Itadakimasu!" He exclaimed and sucked on her clit then lifted her folds with his thumbs and circled his tongue around her opening. Naruto didn't know Hinata could make so much noise. Her hands were still in hair while he drank the juices that flowed from her. 

"N-N-Naruto-kun! Something... Something is happening! I'm...!" He gave one last good suck on her clit before she suddenly thrust her hips upwards. "Naruto-kuuuuuuuuuun!" She shouted before collapsing onto the bed. 'Was that... What an orgasm feels like?! It's incredible! Will it be even better when we actually...?' She thought. Naruto smirked at her and licked his lips. 

"Gochisousama desu!" Naruto said playfully, licking his lips. He rose up between her legs and removed his boxers before reaching for the box on his bedside table. "I think this is the right size -dattebayo..." He mumbled to himself before opening one of them and rolling it down to the base of his shaft. He hovered over her again. "Hinata... I'm going to put it in now. Let me know if you want to stop and I will." He whispered and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Hinata nodded.

"I'm ready, Naruto-kun." She said in a quiet voice.

Naruto interlaced his hand in her hers, the other hand on his erection. He circled it on her opening before beginning to push it inside. She made small whimpering sounds as he continued until he was completely inside of her. He laid down on top of her so that her legs were sticking straight up into the air, her panties that were still around her knees stretched at the separation. 

"Are y-you okay, Hinata?" He asked. She was so tight they were both shaking. It already felt so good that Naruto was having to restrain himself. 

"Y-yes. I'm okay." She replied sweetly, with tears forming in the corner of her lavender eyes. 

"Then I'm going start now..." Naruto gripped her other hand. She nodded again as he slowly started to buck his hips. "You're so tight... It feels really good..." He grunted between thrusts. 

"Me too... It doesn't hurt anymore. You can go a little faster." She said with a soft smile. He started pulling back slowly and then thrusting back into her a bit harder. It must have felt good for her since her eyes became hazy and there was even a bit of drool on the side of her mouth. 

"I'm gonna go even harder, -dattebayo!" He said hoarsely. Hinata wrapped her arms around him and pulled his body closer. He did the same, tangling one of his hands through her hair while sliding his prosthetic arm under her waist. Her mind went blank. All she could do was repeat his name over and over again as his thrusts became faster. There are things that night that Naruto committed to memory. Her breasts pressed up against him, her her soft, almost velvet like skin, the sounds of her erotic moans, the sounds the bed made under them, and how soft her hair felt between his fingers. These were things he would never forget. Things he wanted to experience for the rest of his life. The he wanted to experienced only with Hinata. 

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!! Naruto-kun!!! I think... It's happening again. Another orgasm! I can feel it!" He made animalist growls and and clutched her tighter to his body and picked up even more speed. 

"Hinata... I'm about to..." He grunted. 

"I'm...! I'm....! Naruto-kuuuuuuuuun!" She called out as she climaxed again. Her back arched and somehow clutched him even harder against her. Right as she did he felt the release. 

"Cumming! HINATAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He cried a bit too loudly. They both collapsed onto the bed, a tangled, sweaty, twitching mess. When he was finally done Naruto tried to detangle himself from her, which proved to be difficult since Hinata wasn't willing to let ago.

"Hime... I have to take the condom off..." He said with a small laugh. She finally released him. He pulled out, moved from between her legs and threw the condom into a into a nearby trash can. He looked down to see a look in Hinatas eyes that he had never seen before and Gods did he wanted to see everyday of his life. Her lavender eyes looked up at him, filled with love but also pure lust. Her usual blush spread across her face. 

"Naruto-kun..." She said in a hushed voice and reached a hand up to touch his face. "More... I want... More..." His eyes widened and he audibly gulped.

"Hinata, you're so... hot!" Naruto rushed to get another condom while she rolled onto her stomach, ready for another round. This was a new side of Hinata. She's being so bold and brazen! Is this what happens to women during sex? Or perhaps this was just Hinata???

Hours later Naruto laid spread out, exhausted. He sat up, turned on the lamp next to the bed and threw another condom into the trash can. Was that the fourth or fifth one? He had lost count. He felt Hinatas arms wrap around his neck. 'And everyone thinks I have too much energy...' He thought to himself. He had truly awoken a monster! "Hinata... I love you, but I think I'm spent..." She laid her head against his back. 

"I thought I couldn't fall anymore in love with you but I was wrong." She said quietly. He felt a fluttering in his stomach. He took her arms from around him and stood up. He put his boxers back on and and tossed Hinata her panties, then went to his closet and pulled an old t-shirt out. He handed it to her and she smiled when she saw it was the same black shirt she had looked at earlier. She happily slipped it on. He sat back down next to her and rubbed his thumb against her cheek. 

"How are you feeling -dattebyo?" 

"I'm fine. The first time, it hurt a bit in the beginning but... I've felt worse." He stiffened at her words. Images flew his mind rapidly. Hinata standing in front of Pain, Hinata confessing her love, Hinata being thrown into the air like a ragdoll, Hinatas blood flowing on the ground. She must have felt him tense up and saw the look in his eyes so she could tell he started to spiral. She put a hand on his face, bringing back to reality. 

"I'm okay, Naruto-kun. I'm better than okay. I'm incredibly happy!" Naruto smiled and pulled her into his chest before flopping them both on their sides. He pulled the covers over her. Hinata was about to complain but then felt Naruto breathing even out. He was already asleep. She snuggled into him. Her last thought was 'He's smells so nice... And he's so... Warm...' before she drifted off to sleep.

Hinata ended up spending almost a week at his apartment. They didn't go out much and certainly never told anyone, although there were plenty of rumors. If those walls could talk though, the would put those rumors to rest and get them in a lot of trouble.


End file.
